1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fishing aids, and particularly to a device for facilitating the operation of threading worms and like bait onto a fishhook and associated line or leader.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A popular manner of baiting a hook is to arrange a worm or like bait longitudinally over a hook and the line or leader associated with the hook. As can be appreciated, however, difficulties arise in so threading the worm, and accordingly various proposals have been made for simplifying the procedure. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,979, issued Aug. 16, 1960, to Kulp, discloses a baiting device which includes a rod on which a worm is initially threaded, and which receives the barbed end of a fishhook for carrying out a subsequent step of threading the worm from the rod onto the hook and associated line. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 2,423,899, issued July 15, 1947, to Adgard, discloses a bait-mounting needle provided with a tubular opening intended to receive the barb of a fishhook during a worm threading operation.